Serina Charades
|Mane = with stripes |Coat = |Owner = Pandora |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Misc 2 Title = Residence |Nicknames = Ms. Spy, Rina, Princess of the Spies, Serenity, Ms. Serina, Serenity |Misc 1 Text = |Misc 2 Text = Ponyville "A distant kingdom" (formerly) |image4 = Serina EgQ Form.jpg |image4width = 150px |caption4 = Principal Charades |tab4title = Human |Cutie Mark = }}Serina Charades is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and the leader of the Crime Scene Ponies Organization for Unicorns. History 'Past' Serina Charades was once a unicorn who was transformed into an Alicorn and had earned the right to become a princess at "a distant kingdom" after helping many ponies. Years later, a matured Serina decided to move to Equestria and founded the Crime Scene Ponies Organization for Unicorns to inspire other ponies into fighting evil. She usually goes by the name "Serenity" when residing in Ponyville. 'Present' Serina takes her career as the founder and leader of the CSP organization seriously, and considers herself a spy for the CSP as well and usually goes on dangerous missions. 'Equestria Girls' Sometime after Twilight ventured into the human world, Serina was entrusted to keep the Crystal Mirror safe for the time being. Some how, her former CSP student: Myra found out about this mirror and decided to take some trips to the human world, getting accustomed to the humans traditions. When Myra was about to go through the portal once more, a C.S.P. member caught her, but escaped into the mirror. Adeline Beau was then tasked by Serina herself to retrieve her sister before she could disrupt the balance between both worlds. In the human world, Serina is the principal. Personality Serina is a very nice and friendly pony, but is shown to sometimes be harsh when it comes to wrong doings. She wants to punish evil creatures and bring justice to every place in Equestria, which is one of the reasons she founded the Crime Scene Ponies Organization. She is shown to be a strong alicorn and is said to be "as strong as Princess Luna". She has great responsibilities as the leader for the CSP, but takes some free time to do other things. Relationships 'CSP members' As the leader of the CSP Organization, Serina usually talks to the heads of each team and the most important unicorns in the organization, such as Miss Terry and Miss Chievious. She also takes on some the organization's hardest jobs, and is determined about being ready for a mission and bad guys in jail. 'Mane Six' Serina met Twilight Sparkle and her friends when she was doing some undercover business. Ever since that day, she has always been grateful for their help and never hesitates to help Twilight and Co. whenever they need it. 'Myra Beau' Serina always knew that something was very off about Myra Beau after she first met her and had a feeling that Myra didn't like being a spy for the CSP, but ignored that fact because of her sister, Adeline Beau. When Myra and Adeline were fighting and caused trouble in Equestria's CSP HQ, Serina decided to put an end to their fight and fired Myra from the CSP. Serina is aware that Myra seeks to get revenge on her and Adeline and always keeps a couple of watchful eyes on her. Gallery Serina charades artwork.png|Old art concept of Serina Serina story book form.png|Serina book illustration serina with her hair and tail cut.JPG|Serina with her new hair-do. Serina face shot.png|A close up of Serina. Serina Badge.png|Serina's cm badge Myra Beau firing beam at Serina Charades.png|"Serina!" Adeline shouted as her boss was shot at by her twin sister. Adeline gasped at her sister and asked her, "Myra, how could you?!?!" Myra laughed a sinister laugh and told her, "Look, zis is where my loyalty liez now!" Created by: Bleck11 Serina in Armor.png|Serina Charades as a princess. Serina unconsious.png|An unconscious Serina. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:Alicorn Category:C.S.P. Category:Leader Category:Royalty Category:Celebrities Category:PandoraStar411